Bartholomew Rusk
Bartholomew Rusk is a supporting character on Penny Dreadful. He was introduced in the first episode of Season 2, titled Fresh Hell, and is a Scotland Yard police inspector investigating the grisly Mariner's Inn Massacre. Appearance and Personality Bartholomew Rusk is a middle aged man with brown hair, of average height and build. His right arm was lost while serving in the British army, so he has a prostetic one made of wood. Rusk is a strongly dedicated and highly capable policeman and detective. He proves to be both highly intelligent and very observant, such as when he quickly figures out that Ethan is responsible for the killings in London, and also that the events going on are somewhat supernatural. Rusk makes an effort to be constantly polite, and is incredibly motivated as demonstrated by him personally escorting Ethan to America, and continuing to hunt him down after he escaped. Its implied that Rusk is aware of the existence of supernatural beings, to an extent, admitting experiences have made him more open minded. He even advises the US Marshal to start believing in the Occult when hunting Ethan. History While in the military, Rusk's regiment were tracking an assassin who lead them into a ambush in which Rusk was shot in his right arm. Despite his injury Rusk continued alone to track the assassin and first reported to the infirmary after dragging the assassin to Cape Town. By that point his wound had become infected necessitating the amputation of the arm.This World Is Our Hell Bartholomew Rusk first came into contact with Ethan Chandler while investing the grisly Mariner's Inn Massacre, when Ethan denied any knowledge of it yet had been a resident at the Inn for some time leading up to the killings. Moreover, Rusk's suspicions about Ethan deepened when he could not verify the background of the American. Rusk's investigation eventually led to the home Sir Malcolm Murray where he questioned Murry about Ethan's past, and he was again met with denial with Murry claiming no knowledge of Chandler despite Ethan's frequent visits. Rusk then set a watch on the mansion in the hope of catching Ethan. When the American finally did arrive, Rusk informed him that his every move would be watched, and that he had learned of Ethan's true identity, Ethan Lawrence Talbot. Ethan eventually approached Rusk's office and admitted to committing the Mariner's Inn Massacre, asking to be hanged as soon as possible. Rusk then revealed that Ethan was instead to be extradited back to the Americas. He had received the extradition order weeks earlier, but had refrained from acting upon it because he wanted the satisfaction of hearing Ethan's confession beforehand. After bringing Ethan to America, Ethan's father sends men to intercept Ethan to bring him home. Rusk tells the federal marshals that he will hunt him down with them. After catching up, Rusk discovers the men that rescued Ethan slaughtered by him during the full moon, and discovers someone is helping Ethan. After Hecate Poole uses her magic to kill all but the lead marshal and Rusk, Rusk vows to now kill Ethan instead of capturing him the first chance he gets, regardless of his moral code, claiming he will even shoot him in the back if the opportunity arises. Appearances Gallery PennyDreadful 303 1792.R.jpg 12 rusk.jpg 8 rusk.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 2 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Season 3 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Humans Category:Deceased